imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting farmed
=A Comprehensive Guide to Getting Farmed= :This is a guide to those getting farmed. It sounds and it seems silly, but there are far to many instances where a kind word would have stopped any hostilities. :The goal of every strategy here has to be the fact that the attacker does not get anything, or, more specifically, that he lose something when he attacks you. :Important: In the beginning the farmer just wants your resources, if you start insulting him, he'll be after your head and the situation will become worse for sure. :Most players that become farms seem to think that being a rude about it will make people stop, it will not. Generally, all it will do is causing the raids to increase in size and frequency. Half the time, it ceases to be about getting resources and more about inflicting loses upon your forces. A Farmers comment: "A few instances, in which I decided to initiate a farm to see if they were active enough to do something, the first thing out of their mouth was sheer stupidity... what resulted was consistent raids about 1-3 hours apart, in groups organized for maximum plunder. At which point it wasn’t about farming as much as shoving the result of their rude IGM back into their face. Really, if he had just been reasonable I’d been like "ah well okay" and reluctantly found some one else, or at least not continued with obliteration in my mind..." Best Course of Action #Under no circumstances should you ever be rude to the person farming you. In most situations, a polite message asking them to stop is enough. Most players only actively farm inactive players, so your message would be a sign of activity. #Upgrade your resource cache to level 10 and then build another cache, just in case them getting the message takes a bit. Most players will send multiple raids at once, and they generally can't be pulled back. If your a Titan, perhaps it's time to pick up a shield generator. It is far more useful in the long run and is far more likely to make your attacker give up earlier. #Hide or send your fleet away for the duration (selecting Support on an uninhabited planet can work). If possible, continue to build ships and hide them as they are built. When under assault, it's best to limit your building to what is accomplishable in one sitting. Recyclers and Transports now Auto-Hide when this option is selected in the hanger/stealth generator. As long as you have available space in your hanger, you can build them to your hearts content. The Xen are more complicated, see the strategies section below for more info. #Now, if, after messaging them, they do not respond and continue farming you, message them again. Be a little more forceful this time, but remain polite. #After the second message, if things continue, it's time to drop the kindness. Tell them however you please that you want them to stop, now. #If, after all that, they are still farming you, and refuse to stop or respond, it's time to get some help. See General Strategies. What Not to do #Never be rude. #Never attempt to retaliate unless you are relatively certain you can wipe out at least half of his forces. #Never build defenses while under continuous assault. This will only create more debris for your attacker to harvest and add to the fun for them. Plus, you'll waste a lot of resources that could be better spent elsewhere. #Do not attempt to get any other parties involved until after you've attempted to remedy the situation yourself. Most leagues wont take kindly to you trying to get them to solve your problems when you wont. General Strategies : These strategies are for example only; they will not work in all situations. The best thing to do is to find the one that closely resembles your situation and play style, and then modify it to exactly fit your circumstances. *Time it against the enemy attack and pre-send your recyclers/octopons out what will be your debris field before the attack arrives. (as a Xen send your combat ships as well if you want to avoid a fight) If he's pre-sent harvesters - you can often time it so you get their first as he'll be sending waves - there is usually a 15 second window, depending on the skill of your attacker. * Talk to the attacker politely. Ask them for advice on how to do better. You'd be surprised at how often-old raiders become new friends. If that doesn't work get some burnt cork on your face, sharpen your stiletto and go for the psycho approach. It's playing dirty. If you could poison the guys grandmother, you will. Learn your attacker patterns, and use that to your advantage. Learn when he sleeps, and leave a horses head in his bed. Just be very aware you won't make friends and influence people that way. * Only build turrets once you get enough of a breather that you can make enough of them to matter. 1 or 2 is just bait to attract the aggressive. * Its better to simply keep your resources lower than your cache limit (if necessary, build multiple) and then build ships, hide them in a hanger, stealth field, or build the precursors, Zek, and hide them in a cave, until you can actually build enough to make a difference. * Find a League, and keep trying to get help, many leagues will make an effort for someone that is determined, but little for one that’s not doing anything for himself. * If your feeling especially underhanded, try to goad your farmer into sending you something offensive. If you can get under their skin without being obvious about it, you can get them banned. It's EXTREMELY low, and will almost certainly result in you getting pummeled by him or his friends later, but, if all you need is a short breather, it might just give you the edge you need. "As a veteran, I can vouch for resource caches. I was protecting myself from being farmed purely by having these resource caches and I use 3 level 10 caches. They used to attack me every one hour for about 2 weeks and they never ever got anything. They are just wasting fuel and I've lost nothing. So get those resource caches up. As soon as you build ships, put them in the hangar. If you are active and still get farmed, get those resource caches and always build something, make those trips of farmers futile, they will eventually drop off. (Might come back later to check, but that's a different matter)" Dodging : Dodging can be a very effective means of keeping your ships safe and debris out of the hands of your attacker. All races can now support unoccupied planets indefinitely. This functions as an alternative for all other forms of dodging and can, in some cases, be more beneficial. The best planets to support in this fashion are in the opposite direction of your attacker. -Titans- : For Titans, dodging is as simple as placing your ships in a Stealth Generator. This prevents them from being attacked indefinitely, as long as the remain inside the generator. -Terrans- : For Terrans, dodging is as easy as putting your ships inside a Hangar. Like the Titan Stealth generator, this protects them from attack for as long as they remain within the hangar. -Xen- :Xen are more complicated. Xen lack any form of hanger and, therefore, have to protect their ships in other ways. One option available to the Xen under farm is to send your ships on long raids. This is accomplished by sending a Zek with your ships as this drastically increases the amount of time it takes them to reach their destination. :If timed correctly, a Xen player can send his entire fleet on a raid before they leave and have the fleet return when (or very near when) they come back. However, the Xen under farm's best option is to not build ships. Instead focus on building Zek, and upping the Zek cave, until you can build, in one go, enough to be able to hold off your attacker. Psychological aspects Knowing how to play is one thing but being good at diplomacy and strength of will is at least as important, especially for the defender. * Stay calm and friendly at all times! * Friends in the neighbourhood can be helpful * Defend yourself creatively * Think about possible consequences * Don't sulk if you lose * Remember just have fun. It is a (war)game after all. Words of Wisdom One other thing is to check out the atackers statistics,if they are top 20 pop, maybe it would make better if you delete and try again in a different area. I myself never stop farming anyone ever, there has to be something in it for me, but 1 hours production just doesn’t cut it for me." Note: For the original post on this guide go to the forum: Getting Farmed 101 Category:Defense